falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Scarlett.txt
ConvDiamondCityDugoutVadimScarlett |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013FDB8 |before=Vadim: Hey Scarlett. You want to hear true story of how I won Dugout Inn from previous owner? |response=''{Vadim tells a different version of this story every day / Amused}'' Sure, Vadim. Let's hear today's version. |after=Vadim: The two of us get so drunk one night, he challenges me to fight Yao Guai bare-handed. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FDB6 |before=Vadim: The two of us get so drunk one night, he challenges me to fight Yao Guai bare-handed. |response=''{not believing him / Amused}'' Oh really? |after=Vadim: Yes. I stalk the monster for hours, camouflaged only in mud and leaves. Slowly... I wait until he lies down to sleep. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FDB4 |before=Vadim: It looked like he died of heart attack, but if you ask me, it was embarrassment that killed the best. |response=''{chuckling / Amused}'' I... there are no words. None. You really expect anyone to believe that story? |after=Vadim: Hey, when you are half-drunk on moonshine, you believe anything. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0013FDB1 |before= |response=''{Vadim is your boss and the owner of the bar, he's constantly embarrassing himself while drunk / Worried}'' Vadim. About the other night... |after=Vadim: Oh no. What did I do? I swear, if I said or did anything... ungentlemanly, I apologize... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FDAF |before=Vadim: Oh no. What did I do? I swear, if I said or did anything... ungentlemanly, I apologize... |response=''{Worried}'' No, no... We're fine, Vadim. You passed out after tending bar. Nothing happened. |after=Vadim: Oh thank god. You have no idea how many waitresses we lose that way. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FDAD |before=Vadim: Oh thank god. You have no idea how many waitresses we lose that way. |response=''{Worried}'' I... can imagine. No, look, Vadim. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were crying... a lot... before we closed up. |after=Vadim: Me? Crying? Unthinkable. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FDAB |before=Vadim: Me? Crying? Unthinkable. |response=''{Worried}'' You kept going on about how much you missed your mother? You and Yefim never talk about your family. Maybe you two should... |after=Vadim: Oh no, we are not getting into that. End of discussion. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=26 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=9 |before= |response=''{general "getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, I can take your order whenever. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{general "getting back to business" line}'' I should get back to work. Plenty of food and drinks available. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{general "getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, I have to get back to serving drinks. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player recently uncovered the fact that Doc Crocker killed Earl, your old co-worker. "Doc Sun" is pronounced "Doc SUHN" / Surprised}'' Wow, I can't believe Doc Crocker killed Earl. Glad I only ever had to deal with Doc Sun. Oh, I should get your order. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into the bar for the first time / Friendly}'' Hi there. You can order drinks and food here or at the bar. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into the bar where you work}'' Oh, hello again. I can take your order whenever you're ready. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into the bar where you work}'' Everyone just buys the beer, but we have plenty of other drinks if you're feeling brave. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into the bar where you work}'' I'll take your order whenever you're ready. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into the bar where you work}'' If you're hungry, we sell food, but usually people just orders drinks. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0003A4B8 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show the menu}'' Here you are... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show the menu}'' Everything's cooked or brewed here. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show the menu}'' Take a look. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show the menu}'' Hopefully nothing will poison ya. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |topic=0003A4B7 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Okay. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Let me know if you change your mind. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=All right. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Later, then. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Fine fine. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=0003A4B6 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=All right, hon. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Take your time. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Later, then. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Hit the bar if you change your mind. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Sure. No problem. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |topic=0003A4B5 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Who owns this bar, anyway? |response=''{player asks who owns the bar / Friendly}'' The Bobrov brothers picked this place up a few years ago... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{chuckling / Friendly}'' Vadim Bobrov is the loud one, Yefim Bobrov is the quiet one, and I'm the one that has to listen to them argue with each other all day... |after=Scarlett: The Bobrov brothers picked this place up a few years ago... |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Hear anything around town? |response=''{player asks you if anything is new around town}'' Eh, same old. |after=Scarlett: The Bobrov brothers picked this place up a few years ago... |abxy=Y2a}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=I got a lot of orders to fill... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh boy, another one that just stands there and stares... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What was your order again? I think I missed it... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=3 |before= |response=''{off work, hanging out}'' You gotta work hard in Diamond City. One step at a time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work, hanging out}'' Waitressing at the Dugout hasn't done great things for my hearing. Sure can shout, though. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work, hanging out}'' The great, green jewel is safe. As safe as the Commonwealth can be, at least. |after= |abxy=}} MS07a |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0002F7F0 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{player asks about Earl Sterling. He worked with you at the bar, but vanished a while back / Thinking}'' Oh yeah, Earl. *sigh* I mean, I know I shouldn't speak ill of the missing, but that guy needed to get out more. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' You'd think a bartender would be... smooth, you know? Charming? Not Earl. He tried so hard, too. Way too hard. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' The real sad thing? He thought it was his looks. Kept talking about getting a new face over at the Mega Surgery. Wouldn't have helped. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{player asks about Earl Sterling, your old co-worker. you don't want to get involved / Nervous}'' Don't get me involved in any of that. Look, Vadim may have cared about Earl, but he was just the bartender to me. That's all I know. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} MS14 |scene= |srow=19 |topic=000A7D13 |before= |response=''{Player walks up to you / Question}'' I'm on a break right now... |after=Player Default: Actually, I'd like to talk to you about Travis, if you have a moment. |abxy=A}} |topic=000EAE78 |before=Player Default: Yeah, absolutely. You should really pay him a visit. |response=You think? |after=Scarlett: I mean, I've definitely noticed him. Maybe... No, I couldn't just go over there. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EAE77 |before=Player Default: Not exactly, but it wouldn't hurt to check on him and see how he's doing. |response=Oh. You really think so? |after=Scarlett: I mean, I've definitely noticed him. Maybe... No, I couldn't just go over there. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000EAE76 |before=Player Default: Maybe... Why don't you go ask him? |response=Oh, I don't know. |after=Scarlett: I mean, I've definitely noticed him. Maybe... No, I couldn't just go over there. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000EAE75 |before=Player Default: Would you like it if he had mentioned you? |response=''{Nervous}'' Well, yeah, I guess I would. |after=Scarlett: I mean, I've definitely noticed him. Maybe... No, I couldn't just go over there. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000EAE70 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Look, Travis is a nice guy. I can tell that you like him, and I think he likes you. Just go talk to him. |response=Okay, I will. I'll go see him now. Thanks. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Look, Travis is a nice guy. I can tell that you like him, and I think he likes you. Just go talk to him. |response=''{Apologetic}'' No, I just don't think I could do that. |after=Player Default: Look, Travis is a nice guy. I can tell that you like him, and I think he likes you. Just go talk to him. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000EAE6F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Look, either you can go visit Travis, or you can go visit the doctor. Your choice. |response=''{Disgust}'' Are you some kind of psycho? God, fine, I'll go! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Look, either you can go visit Travis, or you can go visit the doctor. Your choice. |response=''{Disgust}'' What the hell? What is wrong with you? |after=Player Default: Look, Travis is a nice guy. I can tell that you like him, and I think he likes you. Just go talk to him. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=000EAE6E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: There's 20 caps in it for you if you do go pay him a visit. |response=''{Sarcastic}'' Very funny. Okay, fine. I'll go talk to him. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: There's 20 caps in it for you if you do go pay him a visit. |response=''{disgusted / Disgust}'' What kind of girl do you think I am? |after=Player Default: Look, Travis is a nice guy. I can tell that you like him, and I think he likes you. Just go talk to him. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000EAE6D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What are you so nervous about? What's the worst that could happen? |response=''{Nervous}'' Believe me, I can think of some pretty horrible things. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Look, I'm just not ready for that. |after=Player Default: Look, Travis is a nice guy. I can tell that you like him, and I think he likes you. Just go talk to him. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000E85A7 |before=Player Default: Actually, I'd like to talk to you about Travis, if you have a moment. |response=''{player asks you about Travis Miles, you and Travis are attracted to each other, but nothing has happened yet because Travis is so shy / Nervous}'' T...Travis? Really? |after=Scarlett: Did he... Did he mention me? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E85A6 |before=Player Default: I don't want anything. |response=''{Question}'' Okay... is there something else, then? |after=Scarlett: Did he... Did he mention me? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000E85A5 |before=Player Default: Sorry to have bothered you. |response=''{Puzzled}'' Oh, no problem. |after=Scarlett: Did he... Did he mention me? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00052237 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: T...Travis? Really? |response=''{player asks you about Travis Miles, you and Travis are attracted to each other, but nothing has happened yet because Travis is so shy / Question}'' Did he... Did he mention me? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' I heard about the fight. Travis was... Well, he was very brave. |after=Player Default: Yeah, absolutely. You should really pay him a visit. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0005222E |before=Player Default: You think? |response=''{Apologetic}'' I mean, I've definitely noticed him. Maybe... No, I couldn't just go over there. |after=Player Default: Look, Travis is a nice guy. I can tell that you like him, and I think he likes you. Just go talk to him. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0018C310 |before=Travis: Scarlett? Scarlett! Uhh... hi. Hi there. Hey. |response=''{Friendly}'' Hi, Travis. |after=Travis: What are you, uhh... I mean... you're here... uhh, why, exactly? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018C30E |before=Travis: What are you, uhh... I mean... you're here... uhh, why, exactly? |response=''{sweet but firm / Flirting}'' Oh, I just... Well, I thought maybe we could talk. You know... alone. |after=Travis: Right, yeah! Sure! O-okay! |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files